kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Ki Army
The Kan Ki Army was originally a bandit group led by Kan Ki, that joined the Qin Military under the wing of Mou Gou, with Kan Ki taking the position of Vice General. History During its days as a bandit group, they operated in the mountains south of Qin. Under the leadership of Kan Ki, they were able to defeat every Qin army that was sent after them. Because of Kan Ki's taste for cruelty, they became notorious for leaving no survivors, even not sparring soldiers that had already surrendered. At some point, Mou Gou scouted Kan Ki and his group to fight under him, as Kan Ki had proven himself to be a prodigy at warfare. For reasons unknown, Kan Ki accepted. Along with the Ou Sen Army, they became responsible for most of Mou Gou's achievements. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc The Kan Ki army, just like the Ou Sen Army is an army working directly under general Mou Gou and is a part of the Mou Gou army, Kan Ki being his vice general. The army makes its first appearance in the Sanyou Campaign where they at the plains outside of Sanyou city to meet up with the Mou Gou and Ou Sen army. On its way to Sanyou, they had been conquering cities along the way. When the battle of Sanyou started the Kan Ki army was stationed to flank the Ren Pa Army while Ousen attacked the other flank and Mou Gou defending the center of the battlefield. The first opposing army was lead general Kai Shi Bou who was also the leader of Ren Pa's four heavenly kings. Kan Ki outplayed him by the usage of guerrilla warfare, using the forest and terrain to their advantage to plant their ambushes with hit and run tactics. Gen Bou, the main strategist of the four heavenly kings took over leadership of the army to counter Kan Ki's way of warfare but failed as Kan Ki and his men approached as messengers disguised as Wei soldiers and slew Gen Bou. Kai Shi Bou was then put back in the charge of the army and attacked the Kan Ki army's HQ which Kan Ki and most of his members had left undefended. This seemed not to be a problem because Kan Ki was hidden with his men elsewhere in the forest where the enemy couldn't find him, and he stayed hidden and headed to the Ren Pa army's HQ where the Wei general and commander-in-chief of the Wei army Haku Kisai was stationed. The HQ was ambushed by the Kan Ki army and the hill was conquered and the Wei soldiers captured. Kan Ki then slew Haku Ki Sai along with his men and set the HQ ablaze where the fire and smoke could be seen by anyone on the battlefield. Thanks to the Kan Ki army successful performance, the Ren Pa Army along with the Wei army was now without their commander-in-chief and HQ, this partially marked the victory for Qin in the Sanyou campaign, it was an important event which turned the tide of battle and was the most important achievement the Kan Ki army has ever achieved. This led to Kan Ki receiving a promotion in the ceremony for scoring the best achievements in the battle of Sanyou. Coalition Invasion Arc In the Battle of Kankoku Pass, the Kan Ki Army was stationed upon the Kankoku wall alongside the Chou Tou army and the Mou Gou army who were all part of the main defense of keeping the wall from being conquered. The Kan Ki Army held the wall intact by burning down one of the Wei army's siege towers. As another siege tower came and various siege weapons being deployed both by the Wei and the Han army, Kan Ki decided that this could no go on without them doing something. So he deployed a strategy to kill the Han Commander-in-Chief Sei Kai, whose HQ was stationed closer to the wall than the Wei army's HQ as he had noticed from the view upon the wall. He took with him 4 small units of his army along with units of the Chou Tou Army all disguised as Wei soldiers, he then dropped a smoke bomb in the siege tower and descended with his units who then rode in different directions through the Wei army and the Han army unnoticed. When they finally reached the Han army's HQ where general Sei Kai and his army were stationed they charged it head-on. The Sei Kai Army responded with hard resistance as the HQ defense chief Na Kon was causing the problem, but with the help of the Chou Tou army which had strong and experienced veteran soldiers they managed to break through the defense force, Nakon was then killed by general Chou Tou. As they went further in and came closer to Sei Kai the Black Arrow Unit of the Sei Kai army equipped with deadly poisons arrows caused big trouble for both armies. After managing to defeat this unit, the Kan Ki and Chou Tou army finally reached Sei Kai who was then slain by general Chou Tou, who also later died of the poison from Sei Kai's weapons. The mission was successful with the combined efforts of both armies. This was a great achievement for the Kan Ki army who then headed back safe and sound to the wall destroying siege weapons along the way. When they came back to the wall one of the defense towers and been turned ablaze because of the low manpower who was left behind to defend while the Kan Ki and Chou Tou units had been working on getting to Sei Kai. Conspiracy in the Court Arc One year after the end of the Battle of Kankoku Pass, Great General Mou Gou died resulting in the Mou Gou Army being defunct. With the Mou Gou Army defunct the Kan Ki Army capture the Wei city Kyuu and burned all the soldiers alive as a tribute to Haku Rou. State of Ai Arc The army intercepted or just crossed with the retreating Ai Army after their defeat on Kanyou. They battled, and as the Kan Ki Army's record for cruelty, the Ai Army will be left to their bloody, gory fates. Koku You Campaign Arc During the Battle of Koku You Hill, the Kan Ki army is attacking the Zhao border and does have to fight against the Kei Sha Army. When Kei Sha is slain by Shin of the Hi Shin Unit, Ki Sui of the city of Rigan takes over the command of the Zhao army. But Kan Ki is able to beat him on a psychological level, despite losing many men during several scuffles. He achieved great victory since he had lost fewer soldiers than previously expected. But Ri Boku who overwatches the battle says, that he found out the weakness of Kan Ki. Western Zhao Invasion Arc In order to capture Gyou, Ou Sen headed the campaign, alongside Yo Tan Wa Army and Ou Sen Army, with support from Gyoku Hou Unit, Gaku Ka Unit, and Hi Shin Unit was folded into 3 armies. His army was first used to eliminate the chasing Zhao patrols until they reached Retsubi. They were dismayed when Ou Sen decided to abandon Retsubi to only attack minor cities, but they obeyed. They were used as scaring the cities into abandonment. When they reached Gyou, he decided to watch as his army nears Gyou. Later that night, they were seen enjoying horse meat prepared by Ma Ron, while Zhao citizens inside Gyou starved. Achievements Personnel Leader Adjutants 5000-Man Commander 4000-Man Commander 1000-Man Commander Commanders Soldiers Forces Clans & Units Situational Members Strength Kan Ki's army is specialized in guerrilla-warfare, therefore preferring to fight in areas that give them cover to scatter their forces (forests, mountains). To max out the terrain advantage, they use various tactics associated with guerrilla-warfare: Day and night warfare, surprise attacks, ambushes, hit and run, infiltration and any combination of these. Even though their forces tend to be scattered in small units across the battlefield, these units are fully able to fight in perfect coordination with each other. Their ability to coordinate with each other in such circumstances, suggests a communication system and mountaineering experience on par with those of the Mountain Tribes, probably developed during their days as bandits in the Southern Mountains. The Kan Ki army also employs psychological-warfare as a supplement to their guerrilla-warfare. Acts like leaving no survivors or the defiling of enemy soldiers corpses tend to make enemy soldiers angry and heightens their morale, the Kan Ki army goes further than that. They make sure that their defiling of enemy soldiers is done in such a gruesome way that they instill fear in the enemy soldiers instead of anger. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Qin Category:Kan Ki Army Category:Army Category:Groups Category:Military Category:Mou Gou Army